The Journey
by spazzysassyangel
Summary: Melissa stumbles off a cliff will the others get to her in time Sorry in advance for bad grammer
1. the fall

The Journey

Help! Help! Melissa yelled she was traveling with Jackson, Abby, and Eric to The North shore and they had just started to make camp when she started running trying to get away Jackson and crying her eyes out. When she slipped down a cliff. This wasn't the first she found herself at the bottom of a cliff though, when Taylor blasted her tape across the island telling everyone that she liked Jackson. She found herself at the bottom of a different cliff. I can't stay down here forever. It's felt like I've been here for hours. Help!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Melissa! Melissa! Where are you Jackson yelled Eric and Abby yelling behind him. Melissa disappeared hours ago were did she. I hope what Eric said to her didn't make her leave for good. Ow my feet hurt Eric Screamed irritadly. We wouldn't be here if you just kept your mouth shut Jackson said looking at Abby. I agree plus I just hate drama. So keep walking. She was already mad that they up camp to go find a drama queen even if Mel did calm her down,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow I do not feel good at all. She hadn't had food or water in hour's especially water. I'm so thirsty my throat hurts and I'm so tired. Help she yelled one more time before she passed out.

Sorry for the short chapters but I just wanted to get my ideas down first. If you want to see what happens read the next chap it will get better sorry if it was confusing. Reviews are then welcome but remember this is my fist story so be nice please.


	2. the secret

The Journey

Jackson can we turn around please? I really am tired. Eric said. Well then you shouldn't have told Melissa that Taylor and me kissed. Then maybe we wouldn't be walking around looking for her. Jackson said just said that to mask how worried he was about Melissa but they have been walking around for more than 5 hours so he gave Eric the benefit of the doubt. I just can't keep my mind off Mel I hope she's okay. If anything happens to her I will kill Eric.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ow it was close to nightfall after a bout a couple minutes Melissa realized that she had been passed out for hours all she kept thinking was how Jackson could do this to her. How can he tell her that he liked her and then go off and kiss Taylor and to think I wouln't have known about if Eric hadn't had told me. She kept replaying in her mind. She was talking to Abby telling her that we would find the others to calm her down when I heard Jackson and Eric fighting about something. Right as I walked over I heard him yell that Jackson had kissed her that girl. Taylor little miss Barbie and boyfriend stealer. She knew I liked him but she still went and flirted with him. Melissa felt hot tears down her cheeks. She was so thirsty and so tired she felt that she was going to die. Then the ledge she was on broke and she fell further down the cliff. Her hands bled as she faintly screamed as she fell. Finally when she hit the bottom her head hit a rock and everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby was getting the fire ready when Jackson sat down next to her. So do you think she's okay? Abby said Jackson just looked at her with a worried look and then they both heard a faint scream. Melissa They both said grabbing their packs. Eric come on get up. Abby yelled looking for him. Eric walked to her and Jackson and didn't look too good he was as pale as a ghost. Eric are you okay Abby asked sympathetically. No I think I ate something bad I don't feel so well. You probally ate some bad fish from camp. Jackson said. Abby and I are going to check out that scream we heard in case it is Melissa. Will you be alright here Abby asked yes now you guys go. I be fine. If you need anything just yell okay got it chief.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So do you think he'll be okay Abby asked trying to break the awkward silence between her and Jackson. He'll be fine. I'm much more concerned about Melissa he said as they made there way to the top of a cliff. OMG is she she dead Abby screamed looking at Melissa's lifeless body. The better question is how are we going to get to her. Jackson said looking horrified.

Cliffhanger Review please. Hoped you like I'm trying to think oh chapter 3 can you give me idea's


	3. sickness

The journey

Mel!! Abby couldn't stop screaming which was weird because Abby always said that we lived in paradise compared to the harshness of the jungle Jackson thought. How are we going to get Mel up here? Abby asked. One of us has go to climb down and get her. Jackson said and it is going to be me he added in slowly. Why you if you fall I can't hold your weight Abby said not trying to panic. Okay can you hold Mel's weight he asked? She replied with a freighted no. See so it's got to be me. Jackson got some rope from his pack and tided it around his waist. Then he tied it to a tree and slowly lowered himself down. When he got to Melissa he saw she wasn't breathing and that she was bleeding from the head. He immanently performed CPR and she slowly started breathing. He started to climb up with Mel's cold body in his arms. He was too weak. He started to drop he. Mel he quickly grabbed her and said I'm not going to let anything happen to you and kissed her head. This is all my fault.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eric didn't feel so good he was barfing like crazy. Thinking about where the others were and if they were all right. He felt bad Melissa saved his life and several times he had made her sick. He wondered what Mel thought of him. If she thought he was bad. He almost went to go look for her when he fell into a deep sleep. From being tired and sick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jackson finally got to the top with Mel who was still passed out and bleeding from the head. Abby and Jackson carried Melissa back to camp. Eric! Eric! Oh my god. He looks so pale. Abby said. So what do we do Melissa and Eric are sick. Take his temp. Mel just stopped breathing and needs CPR. Breath it's not working what do we do I don't know. I don't know. What's Eric temp? 106.3 that's way above normal body temperature we go to cool him down. Go get some cold water and hurry before we lose some both

I know this chapter wasn't really good but I need to lead into something between Mel and Jackson and I don't know what I'm going to do Eric please help and review.


	4. Changes

The journey

Sorry haven't updated in a while but I have CMT testing + huge science and social studies tests+ orchestra rehearsals to late. My life is really hectic. Okay I'll go on with the story. Thanks to all my reviers.

I don't know what to do. His temperature won't go down. Abby had spent the last 15 minutes trying to keep Eric's temperature down. While Jackson was giving Melissa CPR.

Mel's breathing, Jackson said he was leaning over her pale, cold body. How could I let this happen? This is all my fault, how could I kiss Taylor.

Jackson. Abby was crying hysterically. He looked over to Eric's face completely blue. Abby is he breathing. She nodded and said it was faint. His breathing got slower Abby one of us got to give him CPR and I really don't want to this.

Abby gave him CPR as Jackson looked in the medical book. I've got it Jackson said he has Clepher (not a real disease go with it). What do we need to do? She asked. Give him miclops (again not real) and he'll be fine but fist we got to find it he said as he looked for the medicine.

Found it. I've got the medicine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1 hr. later

Ahh. Wow what happened. Mel woke up and Jackson was standing over her. Mel your okay thank god. Jackson said looking very concerned and worried.

Mel was trying to remember what happened. What happened She asked? Mel do you remember anything yeah I was in the woods. Then it hit the pain came flooding back.

Melissa Jackson said are you okay Mel gave him an evil look. I can't believe you did this to me. How can tell me you like me but no relationships on the island. Tears coming out of her eyes she wanted to run but she couldn't move.

Before she could do or say anything Jackson kissed her. She slowly started to lean into the kiss when Abby ran in the tent and screamed he's awake but didn't seem notice how close they were. Eric's alive. Melissa your awake to we are all going to be okay.

Mel noticed that Abby had changed back into her old self. At least that's one good thing that came out of this horrible day that and that Jackson just kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning

They were all sitting around the fire eating breakfast not saying anything. Everybody was still not over what had happened yesterday.

After breakfast Melissa was sitting still tired from yesterday when Jackson walked over.

So…. Why did you kiss Taylor? I didn't she kissed me. What? But she knew I liked you new I liked you and she kissed you anyway. Yeah that's why I would never date her you are the only one for me. Mel smiled. Then stood up and fell back right into Jackson arms.

Wow I just felt dizzy for a second. Jackson looked at her and kissed her. From the back they heard Eric yell get a room. Mel blushed and giggled and continued kissing Jackson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey Abby said as she sat next to Eric. Hey he said.

How are you recovering she asked. Good so I heard you saved my life. Well yeah but Jackson helped Abby said shyly. You know you're not so bad when you're not in survival mode. Thanks that is so flattering she laughed. Well neither are you when you're not being mean or making jokes.

Should I call you life saving Abby? He asked. No now we are even.

Guys come over here!!

Look. Are they alive?? I don't know.

Review plz. I'll update soon


	5. relationships

The Journey

"Do you feel a pulse?" Melissa asked shakily while staring at Ian's, Jory's and Captain Russel's bodies.

Abby checked the three bodies for pulses and found that Captain Russel was dead.

"Abby" Mel said

"Yeah" she said crying so much you couldn't understand what she was saying.

"He's dead" Jackson said

"Guy's let carry Jory and Ian back to camp so we don't loose them all." Mel said since she was the only with prior medical experience besides CPR class which was mandatory for the trip.

"Ah" Ian groaned as he woke up. "What happened?" he asked everybody was staring at him.

"We don't know you tell us" Jackson said, "Can you tell us?"

"I don't know I'll try" that's is what Ian before he completely blacked out.

Everybody carried Ian and Jory back to camp. Mel noticed Jory had stopped breathing when they got to camp. Eric ran to go get the medical kit.

"Jackson somebody's got to do CPR and Eric is not here me and Abby are girls so." Mel said as she checked her pulse.

Jackson slowly leaned in and gave her CPR. Melissa just watched as Jory slowly began breathing again.

"She's got a concussion and I think her arm is broken. Give me the bandages." Melissa wrapped and saved her life.

"Will she be okay?" Eric asked

"Yeah we got to her just in time" Mel said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby was bandaging up Ian, remembering the last thing he said to her.

"_Abby everything is going to be okay to be okay trust me" Ian said as he pulled back her hair_

"_How do you know?" she said_

"_I just know" Ian said as he leaned in and kissed her._

Abby started to cry "How did I ever get separated from you and now the pilots dead. Why did this happen" she said to herself. She kissed Ian's lips and he woke up.

"Abby" he said weakly

"Ian, I thought I'd lost you" Abby said trying to hold back the tears, little did she know that Eric was outside the tent listening to her.

Eric walked away to think. I think I love her. I can't explain it but she just drives me crazy. Now I found out that she dating Ian. Now I know how Melissa feels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 Days Later

Every one was sitting around the fire pit and it was weird. Ian and Jory were awake and healthy and they'd given Captain Russel a funeral.

"Abby can I talk to you" Eric said

"Um.. Sure" She said as she got up.

They walked a long time. "Okay stop here," he said

"Eric's what's wrong?" she asked

"Um… I sort of kind of like you" he said and then ran back to camp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks for saving my life Jackson I'm so happy that you did" Jory said obviously flirting with Jackson

"Well it was mostly Melissa" He said tying to ovoid her

"Do you have a girlfriend back home" she asked

"No" He said

Melissa was watching this from behind the bush "Why did he say no he has me" she kept saying this to herself as she ran from camp crying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jackson" Jory said

"What Jory" he said

"So if you don't have a girlfriend does that mean you like me" she said

"What? No I mean I'm sure your very nice but I like Melissa," he said

"What? Oh maybe that's why I saw her run off crying" she said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mel couldn't believe that Jackson said no why no. She was still crying when she ran into Eric who was also crying.

"What happened to you?" She asked

"I told Abby I liked her" he said, then looked at her and said, "What happened to you"

"Jackson told Jory he didn't have a girlfriend and was flirting with her," she said

"Why is it that you and me fall for people who don't like us back?" he said

"I don't know," she said as they leaned in close to kiss and kissed

Jackson walked up and saw those two kissing

I hope u liked it. I'll update soon and I loved the season finally OMG I can't wait to see what's going to happen next. I can't believe they aren't making a third season but I hope the movies good.


	6. love triangles within love triangles

The Journey

Jackson was watching Mel and Eric and felt sick to his stomach. "Why is she kissing Eric" he wondered. She knows I love her and she loves me. "Let me break these to up" he thought but Abby beat him to it.

" Eric you tell me you love me but then you go off and kiss Melissa" she took a deep breath and continued, "I thought you meant it and I came over here to tell you I felt the same way but obviously I won't be doing that"

"Abby wait" Eric said as he pulled away from Melissa

"Why should I?" she said with tears from her eyes and ran as fast as she could

"Why did I kiss you?" he said

"Wow that makes me feel special I like Jackson why did we kiss" Mel asked

"I think it's because we hate having the people we love ignore us," he said

Jackson was still watching and was crying. He hadn't realized how Mel thought and He felt horrible. First him and Taylor and now him and Jory wow I'm a jerk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ian and Jory were sitting there talking and crying when Abby ran by.

"Abby what's wrong" they asked in unison

"Eric told me he liked me and then I found him and Mel kissing," She cried out

"Abby I thought you were with me" Ian said

"I did to but I don't know anymore" Abby said

"Wait if you like Abby than why were you kissing me" Jory said

"Wait you kissed Jory cheater" Abby screamed

"So two guys have led me on today great" Jory said and ran into the dense jungle

"Wait Jory" Ian yelled and ran in after her

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Melissa was sitting by herself thinking about what Eric had said.

"Hey" Jackson said looking at her with an intense gaze. "I saw you and Eric and I just want you to know. I love you and I don't love Jory or Taylor"

"Wait so why'd you say you didn't have a girlfriend," she asked

"To be honest I didn't know what you thought we were" he sighed " And I didn't know how far we were going to go. So why'd you kiss Eric."

"I have no clue, god I hate love triangles and" she hesitated a little "I didn't know if you were serious about are relationship"

"Well I am" he said

"So am I" she leaned for the kiss and Jackson kissed back.

"Wait what do we do we have love triangles within love triangles" Melissa said

"I have no clue we just have to wait and see what happens" he said and looked toward the ocean

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jory I love you have to know that I don't Abby anymore at least in that way anyway" Ian said catching up to Abby.

"You do" she said " wait but then why did you not kiss me before the others found us"

"I thought I liked Abby but I like you" he said and kissed her

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Abby please talk to me," Eric was begging

"Why what have you done to deserve a second chance" she gave him a look and yelled "plus I love Ian"

"I know you don't mean that," said Eric

Abby looked at him one last time and went to go find Ian.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Abby we need to talk" Ian said

"I know" she said avoiding eye contact

"I love you I don't know why I flirted with Jory I was wrong" he said

"And I'm sorry for flirting with Eric. I didn't know if I would ever see again," she said trying to hold back the tears and failing

"It's okay as long you are here with me now" he said trying to put on a very convincing face who was he kidding. He cheating with two girls he barely knew this is going to be hard.

Who new Ian was a two timer. Review plz I'll update


	7. Don't Get Mad Get Even

The Journey

Jory was in the woods looking for Ian when she ran into Eric." Are you okay you don't look to good?"

"Yeah" he took a deep breath "it's just I'm in a fight with Abby. Do you know if her and Ian are still together?"

"No Ian's with me" she said in an angry and jealous tone

"Okay that's a relief at least I have a chance" he said and then went to go look for Abby

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know I've never met a girl like you before" Ian said as he gave Abby a big kiss

Eric slowly crept up and saw Ian and Abby kissing. "He's cheating on Abby. Oh what do I do now?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Mel can I talk to" Jackson asked

"Um.. Sure what's on your mind?" She looked in eyes" Jackson what's wrong your scaring me."

"Do you know Brittany Millser?" Jackson said nervously

"No why does she go to our school?" Melissa was now really concerned "What is he thinking? Why is he so nervous? Is he breaking up with me? Why do I have so many unanswered questions?"

"She used to she got expelled for hitting a kid." He said

"Oh her that (insert swear here) girl she stole my boyfriend literally and called me a fat (anther swear sure it's out of character but she hates her). She was evil." Melissa said

Jackson gave her a hurt/nervous look." Mel" he said. He was about to burst. "I was sort of dating her back home I met her at one of my foster homes"

"What! Then why are you dating me are you trying to cheat on her?" She said in a surprisingly mad voice. "Plus, I hate her she picks on everybody how do you like her?" and with that Mel ran into the woods leaving Jackson completely speechless and hurt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eric couldn't stop thinking about Ian. "How could he cheat on beautiful and sweet girl like Abby?" his thoughts were interrupted by a crying Melissa.

"Mel what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically

"Jackson just told me that he has a girl he is still dating back home and I hate her. Do you remember Carl my boyfriend?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Well she secretly dated him. While he was dating me."

"Mel" Eric screamed to get her attention " you are so overreacting what did you think that Jackson never dated anyone before even you have." Eric didn't realize how bad his words were till it was to late. She ran up the hill crying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Melissa ran up to the hill were she fell and just cried. She heard Eric behind her she was going to run but she didn't move.

"Mel I'm such a jerk. I had no right to say those things to you."

"It's okay I'm over it." She said she had stopped "You were right anyway I feel like such an idiot. I think I'm going to apologize to Jackson."

"Wait before you go I have a problem." Eric said

"Sure what is it?"

"I Talked to Jory and she said that she was dating Ian. Then after that I saw Abby kissing Ian which hurt because I like her but what do I do," he asked

"Trust me I've had guys cheat on me tell them before they kill each other." Mel said and then ran off to apologize to Jackson

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby was sitting washing cloths, Jackson was playing his guitar, Melissa was braiding her hair, Eric was thinking of ways to tell Abby about Ian and Jory was talking to Ian and laughing loudly. When Jory walked over to Abby.

"Abby I heard you and Eric were a thing is it true?" Jory asked

"No me and Ian are." Abby said

"What are talking about he's with!" Jory said in a very loud mad tone so everybody looked

Melissa and Eric exchanged they know glances.

"He's mine" "No he's mine," the two girls screamed and then Jory tackled Abby and they were fighting on the ground as Ian ran and disappeared from the scene.

Melissa finally broke them up. "Guys you are fighting over a guy who cheated on you both. I've been done that. Don't fight if you won't to do something don't get mad get even."

Abby, Eric, and Jory gave her a wow your right/scary look. While Jackson just looked dazed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that was interesting" Jackson joked with Melissa

"I've had so many guys cheat on me that I know how to deal" she said and then took a deep breath. "Jackson I'm sorry"

"For what?' he asked

"For overreacting to the fact that you have girlfriend," she said

"I mean how do you think I feel you dated all these guys," he teased

"Ha Ha just tell me one thing. Will you break up with her when we get back?" she asked

"Mel I don't know but I do know I love you" He said and then kissed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how do we get even" Abby and Jory thought

Review please I don't think this chapter is good but I hope you liked it,


	8. The Plan

The Journey

"Do you know how where going to get even?" Jory whispered

"Maybe we should ask someone with experience like Melissa" Abby said "Do you where she is"

"I think she's down the beach," Eric said as he walked up

"Thanks" the two girls said and then went to go find Melissa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think we'll ever get rescued?" Mel asked she was on the beach in Jackson arms

"Sure we can't stay here forever." Jackson said looking in Melissa eyes they were so connected they didn't notice Abby and Jory running straight toward them.

"Melissa" they said out of breath "we need to talk."

"Okay what about?" she said giving Jackson what's this about look

"How did you get even with those guys you dated?" Abby asked

"Um I." Mel was saying when Jackson interrupted her "I'm going to leave" "No please don't" Mel whispered. He nodded and sat back down.

"It's easy you just have to hurt a guys ego. You guys are probably thinking how." Mel said sounding like an expert

"Yeah we don't know what to do"

"Well how long have you guys known Ian" Mel said

"Um I've known him since Pre School" Jory said

"Same here" Abby said

"Well what gets him ticked" she staring at how uncomfortable Jackson was

"He hate girls that are better than him and he preys on vulnerable girls." Jory said

"That's gives me an idea says Melissa as long as Jackson doesn't mind it may work." Melissa said looking at Jackson.

"First tell us then we decide." Jackson said

"Alright he prays on vulnerable girls right. Right so there's only one here who he hasn't dated." Mel continued, "So we can use me. We can make up a story about me and Jackson he takes the bait. Then we can pull a big joke that hurts his ego."

"That's a good plan. I love it but how do we put it into effect" said Abby

"Well first Jackson has to say yes to losing me." Mel said

"Fine only because the guy is a jerk" Jackson said unsurely

"Well fist me and Jackson fake a fight, and I go crying into woods. After we get him all wet with water and bugs and prove a point that we were right. Finally us three girls slap across the face. So what do you think?" Mel asked

"I love every detail especially the slapping part." Said Jory

"Me to" Abby said and then she and Joy went to decide what to pour on him.

"Wow Mel you're an expert" Jackson teased

"Ha I know like you said all those guys. Are you really okay with the plan?"

"Yes what do we fight about?" He said and then looked into Mel's eyes

"I don't know all I know is that tomorrow Ian is going down." Mel smiled She couldn't wait to hurt him.

Reviews please. I know it sounds like John Tucker Must Die but I hoped you liked it. The next chapter we'll be longer and better.


	9. Revenge and Conflicts

The Journey

"Okay you ready?" Mel said to Jackson

"Yes so I kissed Abby right"

"Right. So let's go." Mel said. They were in the fire pit and they were going to put their plan into action

"I can't believe you kissed Abby. What were you thinking I thought you liked me?" Mel yelled like she was upset.

"Well I do but Abby is just. I don't know." Jackson said and then Mel ran into the woods crying. "Mel wait"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the woods

"So Jackson kissed Abby what a jerk," Ian said

"Yeah I can't believe he did that I mean I thought he liked me." She said as Jory, Abby, and Jackson got behind a bush.

"You know you made feel better." She said and stopped crying

"Really" he said

"Ok so when he leans in to kiss her we get him," Jory whispered, "Yeah, I can't believe how good Mel is at acting. I mean look at her." Abby whispered

"Really you made me feel better maybe it's your charm" she smiled and leaned in to kiss him

"Now" Abby and Jory took a big bucket of mud and poured it allover Ian

"So how does it feel to be outsmarted by a bunch of girls and if Jackson did cheat on me I would never even think of you" The she slapped him

"Also us to could never get so desperate to date you" Abby said and then they both slapped and ran off laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So know that you've gotten your revenge you think you might want to go out with me?" Eric asked shyly

"Hmm I have to think about that." Abby said teasingly "Are you good enough for me. Yes I will go out with you."

"You know I'm really happy you changed back into your old self."

"Me to" she smiled and kiss him

"Wait he said what about going back to camp it's been bothering me for days are we going to go back to camp?" Eric asked

"I don't want to. I hate Daley and Taylor." She said in a jealous tone

"Hey I'm friends with them and I miss them all of them on the beach. Things are different but still okay." Eric said getting Madder

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Mel are you okay?" Jackson said

"Yeah I'm just thinking about the others. I miss them." She said looking at the path to the beach

"Me to, but I'm glad were here because if we weren't we would have never played that joke on Ian." He laughed " Also I'm glad because you and me got closer." He leaned in and kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Every one was at the fire pit avoiding the question "Should we go back to the beach?' Eric spoke up.

"I say we put it up to vote" Mel said

"And there's the reason that I hate the beach. Daley's little democracy drives me crazy" Abby said

"I think we should vote to" Jory spoke up "Who wants to go to the beach?" Mel, Jackson, and Eric raised their hands

"Okay so that's three to three what do we do know." Ian said

"See how bad democracy is" Abby said

"Abby shush" Jackson Yelled Pretty soon they were all arguing

"Guys! Stop it" Melissa screamed, "We've got a problem."


	10. Thoughts of Taylor

The Journey

"Yeah we got a problem, you guys are crazy and want to go back to the beach." Abby said in a smirk mean voice

"We need a tie breaker," Mel said

"How about we split cause there's no way I'm going back to the beach." Abby said this time in the meanest tone she could

"Abby what do you have against the beach" Jory asked

"Oh right you haven't been there right. I forgot. Ask them." Abby said pointing at Melissa, Eric and Jackson

"Abby calm down please or were through." Eric said

"Yeah I know you want to go back to see you girlfriend Taylor." Abby said

"That's it I change my vote to go to the beach. See no problem" Ian yelled

"No I'm not going." Abby screamed

"Do you really not want to go because of the democracy or Taylor?" Eric screamed obviously mad

"Face it your were going and your coming with us" Jackson said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They have been walking for hours and no one has said a word to Abby who was still mad.

"I say we make camp here. Since camp is another half day away." Jackson said

"Ok let's start" Mel said avoiding the glare Abby was giving her

The group made fire and were all sitting around it but Abby who went to sleep "Why is Abby so against going to camp?" Jory said to break the silence

"At the beach things are different not bad just different." Eric said

"How?" Ian asked

"Things are a lot easer and the drama is much more present." Jackson said thinking how Taylor was going to react to Mel and him together

"Well that's good if it's easer." Jory said

"Yeah it is I'm going to bed see ya all in the morning." Eric said. He also thought of how Taylor would react to him and Abby but his thoughts were interrupted by the cry of Abby.

"Abby what's up why are you said dead set against going to camp?"

"Because I hate you around Taylor and Taylor in general." She cried

"Why what's wrong with Taylor?' Eric asked

"You like her, I can tell." Abby said Avoiding eye contact

"No, at least not anymore I love you know."

"Do you mean that?" Abby said looking directly I his eyes

"Yes" he said and then kissed her

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning

"Guys I'm sorry for acting like a bitch yesterday." Abby said. While they were getting ready to go

"It's okay we forgive you" Jory said and everyone nodded in agreement

"I can't wait to get to camp," Mel said to Jackson

"I know, Mel" he paused "Can we not tell the others were together"

"What why they already know?" Mel said confused

"I know but I don't to hurt Taylor" Jackson said

"So you still like Taylor fine Jackson." She said getting to the front of the group

"Mel wait" Jackson said but he was too late

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There at the almost at the beach

"Mel wait you've avoided me for hours." Jackson said

"Fine please just tell me you don't like Taylor." She cried

"See just what I thought." She said

"Look there it is" yelled Eric

Soon everybody was running up to them. Taylor ran and gave Jackson a huge hugged and Mel shot him a glance

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the fire Taylor is there with Jackson. "Taylor we need to talk I don't like you the way you like me."

"What" she screamed making everybody run to see what was going on

"Taylor calm down doesn't cause a scene." Jackson said because every one was staring at him

"Let me guess you like Melissa. The Asian slut." Taylor screamed

"Who are you calling a slut I'm not the one who dated six guys in a month." Mel screamed

Taylor screamed and then tackled Melissa

Review please


	11. hope

The Journey

"Taylor get off of me." Mel screamed in pain because Taylor was pulling her hair. Imminently after Mel kicked her off of.

"Wow who knew Mel could fight" Nathan said

After Mel kicked Taylor off Eric held her back as Mel went to go clean up the cut Taylor gave her when she tackled her to the ground.

"Mel" Jackson said gently

"So what were you talking about before Taylor called me a slut which I'm not by the way?"

"I told her that I don't like her the way she likes me likes me." He said brushing back Mel's hair

"Really" she smiled and leaned in for the kiss and he returned it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Eric can I talk to you?" asked Taylor who was really upset

"Sure"

"Do you love Abby?" she said

"Why does it matter but I do and I can't tell you why she's just.."

"You don't need to say anymore." She smiled

"Ok I have a question for you. Why do you ask?" Eric said

"I was wondering why she dislikes me and I wondered if it had any thing to do with you." She said

He laughed, "In the jungle she told me she hates you."

"Wow I feel special."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Taylor walked up to Jackson and Melissa while they were talking. "Mel I'm so sorry I don't know what I thinking"

"I forgive but what made you call me slut." Mel asked

"Oh that was the first word that popped into my head." Taylor laughed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That nigh the group all spent dinner together hoping for the future and just having each other they knew no matter what happened between each other they would always be safe.

The End

I know the ending was short but tell me what you think.


End file.
